<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cover up the blush on my cheeks, please by arctomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686320">cover up the blush on my cheeks, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctomi/pseuds/arctomi'>arctomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, hinata isnt as oblivious as they think, idol atsumu, makeup artist hinata, msby as a jpop group, tsundere atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctomi/pseuds/arctomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsumu doesn't need blush when his favourite makeup artist is near</p><p>atsuhina week day 6: idol prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cover up the blush on my cheeks, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>to say atsumu’s face was red would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa and bokuto, already used to his antics, didn’t pay much attention to his beet red face. it was a usual occurrence. especially when they were getting their makeup done. after all, that’s when they saw one tiny cheerful makeup artist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hinata shoyo. or as referred to by his colleagues - sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>everyone loved hinata shoyo. whenever he came into the room everyone brightened up thanks to his smile. beautiful smile that atsumu wanted to be directed at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good morning, sakusa-san, bokuto-san!” the cheerful voice filled the room. bokuto immediately shot up from the couch he was sitting at and ran to the ginger haired boy to greet him. sakusa only nodded his head. acknowledging him as the tiny man was getting choked by bokuto’s muscular arms, he was swept into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“bo-kun, leave hinata alone,” you didn’t need to listen carefully to notice how displeased atsumu was. “yer choking him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noticing how the makeup artist was holding his breath, white haired man let go of him. “sorry, hinata! i was just happy to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gingerhead only laughed at the older's words. he assured him it was alright and turned around to look at atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“time for makeup!” he smiled and put down his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blond man knew of hinata’s habit of bringing his own cosmetics. he was even taken by a younger male to the drugstore to buy a matching foundation, since the ones given by the company were often too light or too dark for his skin tone. he still remembered every second of their outing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why did you come so late?” asked atsumu eyeing hinata who was getting his stuff ready for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“missed me that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-what?” atsumu blushed even harder, seeing hinata’s bright smile when he turned around for a second. “o-of course not! omi-omi and bo-kun already got their makeup done and am the only one not ready. that’s it! nothing else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no need to get so defensive,” ginger head giggled at babbling blond. oh, how atsumu loved this sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll get to work right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>while hinata focused on his work, atsumu couldn’t help but stare at his face. he already knew every inch of it. of course, not like this! he wasn’t a creep. he just had many chances to look at it and memorise every freckle on ginger’s pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“atsumu-san, are you sick?” a concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“your face is red. looks like you have a fever,” smaller male analysed blond’s face carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when their eyes met, atsumu’s breath got caught up in his throat. he didn’t even pay mind to snicker’s of his two teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no. it’s just hot in here,” of course, he would go with the usual excuse. why did he have to be so dumb? couldn’t he come up with something more original? or at least agree with his makeup artist? this whole moment looked like a scene straight out of shoujo manga that his cousin loved to read so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but the ac is on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, he was fucked. definitely, royally fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“use some of yer makeup things to cover it up,” was all atsumu could say while still avoiding hinata’s stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think makeup will help,” blond glared at his black haired friend through the mirror. “you’re way too red, miya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bokuto laughed at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry, atsumu-san. you know i can work magic,” he gave the older male reassuring smile. “few minutes and you will look as new!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not waiting for the reply, he started working on blond’s makeup for today’s show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu really liked those moments. hinata focused on his makeup, getting him ready for whatever activity they had planned in the schedule. ginger’s touch has always been relaxing. atsumu often dreamed about them just cuddling up together before sleep. though it seemed like it would stay his dream forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu followed whatever instruction the smaller man gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“all done!” even before blond opened his eyes, he already knew the results would be amazing. hinata had a gift for making people look 10 times better just with basic makeup products. not to mention his skills when he had to perform on hot days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seeing the light makeup on his face, atsumu hummed in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good job as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s all thanks to your face, atsumu-san. i don’t really have to do much when you’re already so handsome,” hinata’s smile took half of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-of course i am,” atsumu started stuttering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah but still…” hinata pouted concentrating on the older's face. “i wasn’t sure if i should use some more blush for today’s performance since your cheeks are already rosy even with makeup on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blond could already feel his face heating up even more. oh, what was hinata doing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“now, go and perform. i can always touch it up later,” ginger rushed the idol seeing as his other teammates already left the room. “give your everything. i will be watching from backstage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i always give my everything when you’re watching,” blond murmured under his nose as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noticing his favourite makeup artist carefully following all of his moves, atsumu surely didn’t need more blush. his cheeks were already too red even with all makeup on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>